Twist In Love
by NJM
Summary: (Mockingjay Fanfiction) It's the day of Finnick and Annie's wedding. Everyone is enjoying themselves- even Katniss. But she's confused. Who does she really love? Is it Gale? Or is it Peeta? Gale gives her support while Peeta has no heart-warming memory of her. Then why does she retaliate when Gale comes to her? This Fanfiction will say it all :)


**Twist in Love**

***NOTES*: My first Hunger Games Fanfic :) I am a hardcore Everlark shipper, and I just HAD to write something about Katniss falling in love with Peeta and admitting it before Prim's death. I hope you like it!**

"_The time has finally come"_I think, as I watch Finnick and Annie's lips touch, knowing they are finally a married couple, as happy as can be.

The wedding seemed like it lasted long, especially with my ribs burning from the pain of the bullet that hit me in District 2.

I think away from the pain by looking at Finnick and Annie, smiling in the clothes Peeta and I wore, when we were together. They were designed by Cinna.

Before I could drown myself with depressing and angry thoughts of losing Peeta and Cinna to the Capitol, Johanna scowls at me.

"Are you gonna miss a chance to let the Capitol see you dancing?" she says, with a slight smirk on her face.

She's right. The Mockingjay twirling around, dancing to music, would spell victory. It's the perfect propo to use to show the Capitol how much we believe in our soon-to-come victory.

I quickly find Prim in the crowd and we dance. What could envy President Snow more than watching his Mockingjay dance happily with her little sister?

Prim and I dance like we used to back in 12. We teach the guests some of the steps. Soon, we're all laughing and dancing together. When I get tired, and my ribs ache too much to continue, I sit back down in my seat.

Gale, who's been dancing with us the whole time, finds me sitting down and grabs a seat next to me. He finds my hand, and holds it in his. For some peculiar reason, I snatch it away, feeling a bit of guilt. Am I not supposed to relish it, let the warmth of his hands sink in?

"What's wrong, Katniss?" asks Gale, with a worried expression on his face.

"Nothing,'' I reply, and look into the crowd.

Greasy Sae comes and takes Gale back into the crowd, and they continue to dance while I watch them.

Moments later, Haymitch takes the seat Gale was in, and says "Let's you and me have a little talk."

Surprised, I follow him until he feels we are out of camera- view in the hall.

Before he even gets a chance to say anything, I know this is about Peeta. I quickly ask him what's wrong.

Haymitch is silent for a few moments. Then, in almost a soft whisper, he says "He'd like to speak with you."

My head feels light and dizzy. A feeling of fear, happiness and guilt rushes across my chest. I have to hold on to the wall just to keep myself from falling down. This wasn't part of the plan. I was supposed to clear out Peeta from my mind, kill Snow, and die in battle. I was never supposed to see Peeta again, but this was no offer. I couldn't possibly refuse, so I followed Haymitch to his cell, or hospital room.

As we head towards the cell, I try not to think about Peeta too much. Instead, I think of Gale. Why did I take my hands away? Why did I feel that guilt? I know I thought of Peeta for a second back there too... My thoughts were interrupted when we arrived at the cell.

I want to go in alone, but from his previous attack, no one can risk that; let alone me. There are guards waiting at the door while I step in, closer to him. He's locked up in his restraints, so there's no way he can harm me. When I am about a foot away from him, I notice his blue eyes on me. I try hard not to look into his, but I can't resist the temptation.

I see them. His perfect, blue eyes, filled with fear, anger and frustration. Filled with hatred and disgust. Pain flashes through my chest again as I remember it's all my fault. We're silent for a few seconds before I say "Hey," warmly.

"Hey." He replies back, with a disgusted and suspicious tone in his voice.

"Haymitch said you wanted to talk to me,"

"More like look at you," he replies, and keeps his eyes locked on me, as if he was studying me, waiting for me to turn into some horrifying creature. This goes on for what seems like hours before he finally accepts I'm not a mutt.

"You're not very big are you? Or particularly pretty?" he says after a long pause.

I know he's been through a lot and back, but this comment rubs me the wrong way.

"Well, you've looked better," I say, without thinking.

"And not even remotely nice, to say that to me after all I've been through,"

I can't help but to think he's right. He's been through so much, and I say this to him? What's wrong with me?

I was about to reach the door, when he says it.

"Katniss… I remember about the bread."

I don't turn back, but I do answer. "They showed you the tape of me talking about it," I say.

"No. Is there a tape of you talking about it? Why haven't the Capitol used it against me?" he asks.

I gulp, trying to assess the conversation, to see where this is going. Then I answer "I made it the day they rescued you". I remember that day, clear as a bell. How desperate I was to see Peeta again.

"What do you remember?" I ask.

"You, in the rain. Digging in our trash bins. Burning the bread. My mother hitting me. Taking the bread out to the pigs but giving it to you instead."

"That's it, that's what happened." I say. "The next day, I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't know how."

"We were outside at the end of the day. I tried to catch your eye. You looked away. And then... For some reason, I think you picked a dandelion."

The memories, they were trying to haunt me. I stay quiet. I was almost on the verge of tears.

"Katniss, did you ever love me?" Peeta asks suddenly, with a cold tone in his expression. I look at him. There are tears forming in his eyes, an expression of rage forming on his face.

I stay quiet, not knowing how to reply. I can feel water begin to form on the edge of my eyes too, and I actually think about it.

"I know you have Gale. I know you kissed him as well as me. Did you like kissing me? Or was Gale too good to even consider it?"

Rage forms in his voice now. I still remain quiet.

"Well?! Answer me Katniss." He demands.

I think of the last kiss in the arena. The times we slept together, the warmth of his body assuring me there's nothing to be afraid of. The times he wrapped his arms around me, the train, the bedroom, the flower painting in my book. Suddenly, I find myself walking closer, and closer towards him. I'm directly in front of his face now. The guards try to come close, to protect me from any danger, but they move back, as if someone told them to stay away. Probably Haymitch.

I think of all the intimate moments I spent with Gale, trying to think if I ever had that special feeling I had when I kissed Peeta for the last time in the arena. I realized something.

I look him in the eye and say "I did love you. I still do. I never loved Gale the way I do you. I've only ever loved Gale as a friend, but you... You're more than that. The kisses I shared with you? They felt beautiful. I can't put them into words. Warmth would flow out of my body, and the slightest bit of happiness that I lost would come back," I'm crying now, weeping out the words as I finally let out what's been on my mind.

I put one hand on his, even though his were in restraints. My other hand caresses his hair, and I continue "I never realized it until now. I have only loved one person, and that's you Peeta. I remember every moment we shared together. The times on the train when we'd help each other through the nightmares, the times we spent on the Victory Tour, the time I broke my ankle and you stayed with me every day, and the flower you painted into our family book and-" I'm lost for words.

Peeta stares into my tear-filled eyes, and Haymitch, surprisingly stays quiet.

Slowly, without hesitation, he bends his head forward, and his lips touch mine. I hold onto his face, and we kiss for a bit. The warmth flows in me again. Throughout my chest and into my stomach, like butterflies flying around.

When it's over, Peeta says "Katniss. It's really you," as if he's been looking for me for a long time. I can't say he hasn't.

"Yes, yes it's me" I say. I wipe off the tears, tell him I'll come by to see him in the morning, and walk out of the doors.

Haymitch and the doctors are bewildered. I don't say anything and walk out of the room, and head back down to my family compartment, where I find Gale sitting down.

END OF CHAPTER.


End file.
